Generally, various types of UAVs are known in the art such as multi-rotor, fixed wing aircrafts, and lighter than air aerostats. The UAVs are readily deployed in environments which may be unsafe for humans or for different projects and missions where it is infeasible to have human operators. Such UAVs are widely implemented in military and civilian quarters for various aerial operations of remote surveillance, transferring objects from one place to another, etc. However, manufacturing and operating the UAVs are generally expensive and the UAVs lack heavy equipment/sensor payload support and operation for prolonged duration.